Blake and Yang do the do
by Saylorspizza
Summary: Balke and Yang do the do [WARNING: CONTAINS FUTA]
1. Chapter 1

T'was the night before Christmas, a light snow drifted downwards onto the already white ground. Not a sound came from the many rooms of the many teams residing in Beacon, most having gone to sleep or are being quiet and doing late night studying. There, of course, were a few exceptions, a particular insomniac was walking the halls, trying to find sleep's embrace. Another exception was one Professor Ozpin; he was in his office, a cup of coffee in hand as he looked over transcripts and other reports. He worked late not because he wanted to but his copious coffee consumption forced him to.

While most were having a rather normal evening there was one fanus who was having a rather unordinary evening. It started off rather good enough, Blake having been cleanly showered before trying to head off to bed but on her way she found some ribbon. She tried to resist but in the end ended up tangled and tied up in ribbons, her towel long gone, the only thing blocking a complete look at her was ribbon that thankfully got placed on her breasts and her crotch, wrapping multiple times around her legs, barely hiding her secret. She was more open about things with her team ever since her fanus heritage was discovered, but there was still something no one knew about her. No one knew about the thing that manifested between her legs, the one feature that she was completely and utterly ashamed of having. It made living with her team and going about her daily life extremely difficult, especially when one fiery blonde got a bit too excited.

Blake was too busy struggling to get the ribbon off of her to notice the footsteps, her attention being grabbed by the shadow that soon loomed over her. Her eyes widened as a blush spread across her face, trying to cover up. Above her was none other than Yang, her partner and also, her crush. Yang seemed to just laugh a bit at her partner's predicament, going to start untying her.

"Need a bit of help there kitty?"

Blake blushed, the nickname "kitty" have been given to her after Yang found out she was a fanus. Yang didn't mean it in a hostile or unfriendly way and Blake knew that, but what Yang didn't know was just how much Blake secretly liked being called that. Yang moved to untie the ribbons and Blake quickly backed away, her face red and hot.

"Something wrong Blake?"

"I um…." She couldn't think of something to say, just submitting to being untied as she would just hope for the best.

Yang continued to detangle her partner, soon freeing her chest as he breasts went back to their normal curve, her body betraying her as it was fire hot and her nipples were jutting out of the rest of her tissue. Yang however didn't bring this up, instead continuing to unwrap the length of ribbon more and more, finally being stopped by Blake's hands at her crotch.

"Uh Blake, I can't really help you if you keep your hands there."

There was a moment's pause before Blake carefully lifted her hands away, letting Yang finish taking off the ribbon, tossing it to the side. The blonde gave her a smile and patted her back, although when she opened her eyes she was greeted with a rather odd sight.

Blake was staring at her, a blush spread across her face as she looked to her partner, slowly moving in for a second before her ears twitched and she moved back, looking down to realize she was erect and had no way of hiding it. She started to mentally panic, not sure of Yang's reaction.

It was only a manner of time before Yang looked down, following Blake's gaze as she stopped, seeing the throbbing organ as a bright red blush appeared on her face. They both sat there completely silent, not able to say a word as they both were extremely embarrassed, Yang slowly moving a hand and lightly brushing it.

"Y-Yang?! What are you doing?!" Blake stammered out in a whisper of surprise, keeping her volume low as she slapped the blonde's hand away.

"S-sorry, I'm just….I'm curious."

Blake bit her lip, Yang continuing to touch the organ, Blake resisting the urge to buck her hips.

"Is it…..just like one on a guy?" Yang looked to her partner, the heat of both of their bodies colliding as some sweat already appeared.

"Y-yea." Blake looked to Yang; the curious expression on the blonde's face was too cute, the fanus leaning in as slowly kissing her lips.

The kiss was short, Yang not expecting it as she jumped back in surprise, blushing red as Ruby's cloak, trying to find words to say, her mind blanking as she went in to give Blake another kiss.

Blake's body seemed to hold the fire of the sun itself as Yang kissed her, the fanus getting the upper hand and pushing her partner on her back, climbing on top. Looking down with a slight smirk yet still nervous Blake moved her mouth down to kiss and nibble along her jaw and neck, causing the blonde to gasp. Her kisses ventured lower and lower, soon reaching the collar of Yang's pajamas, her hands moving to pull off her top.

Blake took a second to admire the beauty and strength of Yang's torso, her hands running up the blonde's chiseled abs, shuddering a bit. Her hands reached Yang's breasts, softly squeezing them, a moan coming from Yang.

"Y-You're lucky Weiss and R-Ruby are g-gone."

"Does that mean you want me to stop~?' Blake purred, moving her face to Yang's nipples, giving one a quick lick to be greeted by a pleasant gasp from her partner. Yang just ignored Blake's question as she gripped at her hair, keeping her face close to her breasts.

The fanus gave a giggle, licking and nibbling on the nub in her mouth, loving the noises Yang made as her body squirmed about. Blake slowly moved her hand down Yang's stomach, bumping with her abs as she went down, her fingers getting closer and closer to the place she never thought she'd ever get to touch. Blake's hand was then met by Yang's shorts; giving a slight growl at the break of her fantasy she quickly removed the clothing, almost shredding it.

Blake's fingers grazed with a feather's touch over Yang's mound, the blonde giving a loud gasp and bucking her hips, a strong sensation running up her spine. Blake smirked, teasing Yang's lips as she rubbed them, only barely touching the skin; her mouth going to continue its work on Yang's breasts. The faunus grinned, wanting to really hear Yang squeal as she pushed a finger into Yang's insides, her efforts greeted with a loud, high pitched yelp, the sound very quickly turning into a moan.

"B-Blake~!" The fiery blonde's body bucked and squirmed with the pleasure it was receiving, her spine curving.

Blake looked to Yang, seeing how cute she looked like this as she could barely restrain herself from just pleasuring herself; slowly taking her finger away from Yang Blake lead another trail of kisses down her partner's body, kissing down her navel and right at her hips. The fanus skipped over her crotch and starting to make a trail upwards on Yang's thighs, her eyes focused on her lover. Yang gripped her head with her hands, trying to force Blake up quicker but she was only successful in making Blake inch slower and slower up her legs.

Yang bit her lip, looking down to Blake as she ran a hand through the fanus' raven hair, trying to brace herself for the sensation of her reaching her target. Blake gave Yang's inner thigh a long lick, right next to the wet lips between her legs as Blake stared at it, licking her lips. She took a long, slow lick from one end to the other, tasting Yang's liquid as she felt the blonde's body shake and writhe in pleasure. Blake's head was pushed into Yang's mound by the blonde's arms, gasping in pleasure, Blake using her tongue to quickly dart in between the delicious lips of her lover. Yang gasped loudly, the feeling of Blake's tongue penetrating her sending spikes of pleasure through her body, her hips bucking violently.

Blake continued to lick at her partner's insides, tasting the sweet nectar of her lover, using her sharp fingers nails to lightly scratch at Yang's abs, bumping with each muscle. Yang was in a new world of absolute pleasure, her hands gripping the hair of her lover tightly, arching her back with the spikes of pleasure. She let her voice run free, gasping, moaning and groaning Blake's name repeatedly as Yang moved her legs and wrapped them around Blake's head, keeping her there as she felt a rising heat rush up her chest.

The sudden rush of liquid surprised Blake, making her pull back only to be pushed back in by Yang, her entire body shaking and writhing with one of the most intense orgasms she's ever had. Slowly Yang's body soon stopped thrashing about, her laying there and panting, looking down to Blake who was busy wiping her face and mouth off. Blake's ears perked up and turned to Yang, her head looking up to her partner as Yang smiled, using her hands and making a hole with one and then using a finger from her other began to motion. Blake gave a smirk and a low purr, nodding in agreement as she crawled on top of Yang, licking her neck and nibbling it, her tip positioned right at Yang's entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" Blake asked with a purr and a pair of concerned, yet sexual golden eyes.

"More than anything I've been in my entire life~." Yang smirked, moving up to give Blake a loving and passionate kiss, holding her head there as their tongue danced, Blake moving her hips closer and closer to Yang.

The second Blake's tip touched the opening of Yang's lips the fanus' hips bucked, sending her first two inches right into Yang, the pleasure and new sensation making th two of them moan into their kiss, Yang pulling Blake even closer. After muttering a soft apology to Yang, Blake forced herself to slowly push the rest of her 6 inches in, going a half an inch at a time. Yang gasped and moaned with each inch, her insides squeezing the intruder, soon feeling Blake's hips reach her own.

"Oh god Blake, I-It feels wonderful~!"

Blake sat with her hips flush with Yang's, panting a bit as she slowly moved her hips back, the friction minimal with the slickness that Yang's insides provided, making movement easy. Once Blake only kept the tip inside of Yang she moved back in, slowly till but faster than before, pulling back out to her tip and repeated, just getting a hair faster each time. The two of them moaned and gasped with each little movement from the other, both enjoying the act and pleasure greatly.

Blake moved her lips to Yang's neck, nibbling on it as she was at a moderate speed, the sound of their hips hitting each other being drowned out by the noises Yang's let escape from her throat. Yang suddenly let out a very loud gasp, feeling Blake's fangs sink a bit into her flesh, feeling the odd mix of pleasure and pain as the fanus purred loudly, her ears twitching. Blake smiled, nibbling on her lover's shoulders, only drawing minimal blood and licking it up, a slight drop rolling down the corner of her mouth. Yang looked to Blake and licked up the streak, tasting her blood, the metallic hint filling her mouth.

Without warning Blake flipped Yang over, putting the blonde on her hands and knees and mounting up, her thrusting quick as she used her new position to nibble at the other side of Yang's neck, her hands finding the rather voluptuous bust of the blonde, cradling them in her hands. Blake loved the noises Yang made, her fingers finding and twisting Yang's nipples, her thrusting getting faster and faster with each passing second, the heat of their bodies colliding and forming one large ball of warmth.

Blake started to pant, her thrusting getting more and more ragged and off beat, her claws digging a bit into Yang's breasts as the two of them could tell they were getting close, Blake kissing Yang deeply. Yang's tongue moved between their lips, starting out as the lead in their dance as Blake soon took over, dominating with her tongue.

Yang again gave a loud moan as her body started to orgasm a second time, feeling the pleasure explode in her as she pushed her face into the ground to somewhat muffle the screams. At the same time Blake felt Yang squeeze tightly on her, gasping as she was about to explode, having enough mind to pull out before the first white rope shot out and landed on Yang's back. Blake's spine was curved in orgasmic bliss, her eyes tight as shot after shot of her white seed landed on her lover's back, her lungs seizing any air they could get.

"Well…..that was a thing." Yang said in between gasps, still coming down from her high.

After a few minutes of panting and cleaning up the two of them were now in Yang's bed, Yang pulled tightly against Blake as the fanus purred loudly. Yang looked up to her partner, moving and kissing her jawline, Blake enjoying the feeling immensely. Blake had then moved Yang's mouth to her collarbone, feeling the teeth and tongue explore and claim her flesh.

"I love you Yang~."

"I love you too, 'kitty'~."


	2. Apologies!

I was actually unaware that only half of the story was posted! I have updated the chapter with the rest of the content! Once again, sorry! 


End file.
